Candy Land
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"all of my friends liked board games like monopoly, scrabble, the game of life, battleship, clue, sorry, trivial pursuit and connect four. well, i'm different. i think that all those games are crap. okay at the most."- One-shot. AU. Humor fiction.


**Disclaimer**: I do nawt own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**~candy land~**

_all of my friends liked board games like monopoly, scrabble, the game of life, battleship, clue, sorry, trivial pursuit and connect four. well, i'm different. i think that all those games are crap. okay at the most._

"So what should we do? I'm so bored." Kristen declared during a Friday night sleepover.

"I don't know." Dylan said as she looked through the Block's massive collection of board games and randomly pulled one out.

_monopoly—a waste of time. it takes forever to play and the time you spend playing it you could actually be doing important stuff like getting a manicure. also, who wants to pretend to buy property using _**fake**_ money?_

"Massie, you want to play monopoly with us?" Alicia asked Massie as they settled down and got ready for a game of Monopoly.

"What the hell do you think I am? A retard?" Massie cursed in anger.

"No, why?" Alicia said fearfully.

"Then why do you think I'd want to play _that_ game?" Massie replied huffily as Dylan hurriedly put away that game and grabbed another one.

_scrabble—why the heck would people want to form words out of letters as a game? don't you do _**enough**_ of that in school?_

"How about scrabble?" Claire asked almost cowering in fear.

"What do you think?" Massie questioned her calmly.

"No?" Claire said hesitantly.

"No, _duh!_ Unlike Kristen, I can live without words. No offense, Kristen," Massie exclaimed as Dylan returned Scrabble and revealed another board game.

_game of life—if you had a _**real**_ life, you wouldn't need to play this game for a fake one._

"The Game of Life?" Kristen asked, her voice quivering.

"Do you think I have a life?" Massie asked Kristen.

"Well, of course!" She answered confused.

"Then why would I want a fake one on a board?" Massie replied furiously as Dylan tiredly got up, went to the collection and grabbed another game.

_battleship—seriously? guessing where your opponent's battle ships are? what the_** hell**_?_

And just like that…

_clue—who came up with this game? solving a mystery on a _**board**_? how much more pathetic can life get?_

the Pretty Committee went through…

_sorry—yeah, i'm sorry too. i'm sorry that this game exists. it's just like any other spin the dice board game except for the fact that you spin a wheel. _**big difference.**

almost the whole entire board game collection…

_trivial pursuit—even more academic than scrabble because it includes all subjects, not just English. seriously, people. why spend your free time studying? not _**partying**_?_

except for one last game…

_connect four-ehmagawd. this game could kill me. spending your life trying to win this game is the definition of _**sadness**_. i don't get how people think connecting 4 game pieces in a row could be fun._

"Candy Land?" Dylan asked me wearily and ready for her wrath as the three other girls sighed and thought of what Massie would say about this childish game.

"Sure!" Massie said as her amber eyes lit up in excitement and the other girls' mouths fell open in surprise.

"Ohhh-kay." Alicia said carefully as if she was afraid this was a joke and Massie would burst out in anger any second.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Massie said annoyed as her betas just sat there and stared at her.

"Do I have to do _everything_ myself?" Massie huffed as she grabbed the box containing Candy Land from Dylan, sat down on her plush white carpet and opened the box.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Claire said hurriedly as she realized that Massie was serious.

"I call the purple marker!" Massie declared.

"Green!" Dylan called out.

"Blue!" Claire claimed.

"Yellow!" Kristen grabbed the marker.

"Red!" Alicia said, always the slowest.

"I'm going first." Massie said, not asking but demanding as all the other girls nodded at her request.

So the Pretty Committee played a game of Candy Land, and weirdly, they enjoyed it, probably due to Massie's enthusiasm. Afterwards, when they were all in their sleeping bags, Claire tiredly asked Massie "So why is your favorite board game Candy Land?"

"Because…" Massie sighed dreamily. "It's been my favorite board game since I was 4 because of its girlyness and how pretty it was and I could never quite find a board game better than it. I've always imagined a day where I could just skip through Candy Land and eat some candy here and there, not worrying about the calories. Oh, and that I could meet Princess Frostine, Gramma Nut, and Princess Lolly. And now that I have Derrington, I daydream about living there in a gingerbread house with him without a care in the world. I won't have to worry about my status, about Alicia betraying me again (an offended "hey" from Alicia) or about losing Derrington to some slut. Just what kind of candy I'd eat for my next meal. That's the life." Massie finished as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about living in Candy Land with her hawt-as-hell boyfriend.

"Should we send her to a mental hospital?" Kristen said with her eyebrows raised.

"Good idea. Maybe we have to." Dylan replied almost seriously as the other three girls burst out into giggles.

"Well, maybe tomorrow. I'm dead tired now from playing that board game that got Massie as emotional as she can get." Claire said sounding exhausted as she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, me too. Good night, you guys." Alicia replied.

"Good night!" Dylan and Kristen chorused in unison.

And with that, the 5 beautiful girls in GLU headquarters were asleep.

Each of them dreaming different thoughts of that board game we know as Candy Land.

**Author's Note: **So…what do you people think? My first attempt at a humor fic. I know it's not that good or that funny. XD I'm just posting it so I can get some criticism to improve my writing for the future. (: I tried to exaggerate Massie's bitchiness and how much the other girls were scared of here. Also tried to interlace her thoughts on each board game with what was going on during the sleepover. Neither worked too well though. lolz My ending pretty much sucked too…Well, just give me your honest opinion, and I'll be happy! (:


End file.
